


creeks

by cabinbythesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Morning Sex, Pet Names, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinbythesea/pseuds/cabinbythesea
Summary: 2019 Harry and Louis. They’re married, live in their beautiful private home in London, and thrive off their well-deserved fame and riches.





	creeks

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: made up fiction ! sorry for the mistakes I tried :/
> 
> just posted a fic, but here's another ;) this is kinda dirty for me I feel like their dynamics in this one are quite *spicier* than usual wink wink . . . also would like to apologize for my kinda abrupt endings but I just get bored with things so easily sorry I'm the worst !
> 
> just wanted to let you know I see your comments and appreciate every single one! 
> 
> hope you like :)

Harry’s alarm goes off at an unfortunate eight a.m.

Well, unfortunate for him, that is. Louis fails to show even a squirm of his lip or a twitch of his brow. Although, this is nothing of a surprise to Harry. Looking back on their nine (and counting!) years together, it takes an off-tune chorus of trumpets and an elephant running ﹣ yes,  _ running  _ ﹣ to so much as stir him.

He untangles himself from Louis’ jello arms and goes downstairs to put the tea on. His preferred ways to wake consists of either Louis or the creek.

Think all you want, but Harry  _ is  _ an old cat lady at heart. When the weather allows, he adores watching the creek that flows through their backyard. White open windows and birds feeding happily on the trees makes the perfect start to the day.

When the tea begins to hiss, he brings two cuppas back up the stairs and sets one on Lou’s side. He has got a pillow mark indented into his cheek and his hair looks sexier than it should after a well-rested sleep.

Harry’s pulling his beanie over his hair when Louis yawns out a greeting “Babe.”

He grins, leaving the closet and going back to their bed. He settles himself cross-legged on his side, Louis still laying on his side to face him. He sets his hand on Harry’s blue-jean-clad thigh, his eyes looking far too pretty when he looks up.

He leans a bit to fluff Louis’ hair. “Got a meeting.”

With a nod, he brings a hand up behind Harry’s neck, dragging him down into a quick kiss. “Hm,” Louis presses one more to his top lip where stubble his starting to grow, “the fans are right. Really are turning into me, huh?”

Louis’ eyes twinkle at him and Harry bites his lip. “What do you reckon?”

He chuckles, flipping over onto his back and stretching his arms. Harry watches his muscles move beneath his skin and wishes he had time to lick, bite,  _ kiss _ .

“Reckon yes. You’ve got the hoodie down. Let me guess . . . planning on white vans?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Perhaps.”

“Awe,” Louis drags out, urging Harry in to a hug, “my little copycat man.”

He laughs into Louis’ shoulder. “Shut up. Oh! Guess who is gonna be at the meeting, though?”

Harry’s breath is still taken away by the way Louis purely looks at him. He tucks a finger behind Harry’s ear, soothing. “Tell me.”

“Coco!” Harry almost bounces, all too excited for a boring meeting to be made better by his second favorite dog (after Bell, of course).

“She’s precious. Give her a kiss for me.”

“Will,” he nods in agreeance.

Louis puckers for one final kiss, which Harry gladly provides.

“Your mums for dinner, yeah?”

Harry slumps his body atop Louis’, even just for a minute. It is all too early, after all. “Yeah,” he sighs when Louis massages at the bottom of his neck, so that his hat does not fall off, “will be back, though. Can go together.”

“Perfect.”

“Okay.” Harry groans, making himself move. “Love you.”

“Love you, darling. Promise I’ll make the bed.” Louis squeezes his hand.

“You won’t,” he states as he leaves the room.

Louis’ grin is wicked. “I won’t!”

 

The meeting is the epitome of boring.

Harry being not only interested in, but committed to, the business side of his work is something he is proud of. But the numbers and sale growth over the past two years are not really of interest to him in this precise moment. Mostly because he knows his husband is at home without him, which just won’t do. Also, not to mention Louis sending him pictures of their proudly made bed.

_ You did good, Lou xxx  _ He replies back in addition to a picture with Coco cradled in his arms.

_ Precious ! . . . but Evie’s cuter _

_ We don’t pick favourites (even if you may be right) _

_ Fair enough. We’ll get to see our totally not favourite cat tonight though :) _

Harry grins to himself and prays the meetings are finished sooner than anticipated.

 

Harry returns home hours later looking like a kicked puppy.

Louis frowns at him, shuffling over in his fresh jeans and jumper, bare toes patting on the hardwood.

Harry sags into him, exhausted. Louis brings one hand behind his back, the other to his neck, pressing his fingertips to relieve pressure. He feels Harry’s little sighs and grateful nudges against his own neck.

“Tell me, lovely.” Louis, concerned as ever, winces when Harry lets his body fall backwards against the door, making a soft thump.

Harry lets him take his hands. “They don’t agree with all the songs for the record.”

“What?” Louis shakes his head, honestly astounded. Harry put together a beautiful, masterful second album. There is no way in bloody hell someone can’t see that.

Harry nods. “Think it’s a bit too . . . ‘deep for a pop record’ I believe were the words.”

“ _ Deep?  _ I’ll give them bloody  _ deep _ ! What the fuck do they want? People to be bored? They know you and your brand. They’re absolutely mad if they think I’m -”

“Hey -” Harry pulls him closer, pleading look in his eyes that he does when Louis raises his voice.

He shakes his head. Louis  _ knows  _ the label industry, is the thing. Had his own, even! “Until they can get their heads out of their arses to pull up your first album sales and tell me that your words are too  _ deep  _ for the general public to comprehend, I’m not letting them make that decision for you, Harry.”

Louis watches as Harry removes himself from the door to cup his cheeks, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You can’t tell them to do anything, Lou.”

Louis frowns, irritated that anyone thinks Harry is anything but perfect. “I can try.” Harry rolls his pretty eyes at him. “I’m serious!” He brings his hands up beneath Harry’s jumper to hold his hips. “Your album is so  _ so  _ good, H. The world needs it.”

Harry tilts his head at him, considering. Louis kisses his thumb when he puts it to his lips. “You’re right.”

He smiles at his boy, proud more than anything. “Now, we’re gonna go down there first thing tomorrow, right?”

Louis swears his eyes sparkle, lips turning. “Yeah. Want you there with me.”

“Of course. Someone’s gotta beat them up if they argue any.” Louis makes a show of rolling up his sleeves, flexing and the works.

“Oh, jesus.” Harry laughs, forcing himself back into Louis’ hold. “Put those things away.”

“Things?” Harry shrieks when Louis lifts him off the ground for a moment. “These are my  _ guns _ .”

“No guns in this house,” Harry sterns, but his slight blush tells a different story.

“Okay,” Louis pecks his lips, “now we’re gonna go enjoy mum’s and have a lovely dinner, yeah?”

Harry sighs shakily, a fond look on his face. “Yeah. Thanks for being the best.”

Louis presses his words against his lips. “I’ll be anything you need me to be.”

 

Dinner at his mum’s is more than Harry could ask for. They rarely have time to all get together and just  _ be _ a family. With Louis’ hand not leaving his thigh, his sister and Mike talking about their plans for their new apartment, and Anne’s gleaming at both of her children, it makes him forget about all his work troubles.

To top off a great week, talking to the label seemed to go . . . smooth enough. Well, as smooth as it could go when Louis barges into a room, angry with content behind his eyes. Harry is an adult, he knows this, but when Louis starts, it isn’t that easy to stop him.

“Good day, lads!” Louis’ sarcasm rolls off the tongue and Harry’s back shivers in a cringe. He heads over to sit at the chair on Lou’s right. Jeff and other officials Harry thinks he knows the name of, but cannot find it in him to greet individually when Louis is sending daggers at them all, sit across from them.

“Tomlinson,” Simon speaks through his teeth, before turning to Harry. “Mr. Styles-”

“Styles-Tomlinson,” Louis corrects, crossing his leg over his knee. He looks powerful,  _ sure _ . If it were not for their given situation, Harry would probably jump his bones.

“Right,” Simon sighs, “I believe I was talking to Harry.”

Louis purses his lips and Harry knows it’s coming before he even says it. “Funny, that. Can’t really talk to someone when you don’t address them correctly. Last time I checked, that’s common courtesy.”

Harry thinks he hears the temp in the corner gasp and stop her typing. He tries to bottle up his wince and sets a hand on Louis’ thigh, almost pleadingly. “Simon,” he clears his throat, “and as you all know, this album is special to me, and I want nothing more than to give it to the world.” He does not notice that Louis’ thigh is bouncing until he stops talking.

“We understand that, and there is no doubt that it’s a beautiful album.” Simon agrees and Harry waits for the but. “Are you thinking about the radio, though, Harry?”

He hears Louis’ intake of breath, so he pinches his thigh to hush him before he even starts. “Yes, I understand that . . . but I think the single would do just fine.  _ Sign of the Times  _ did well on the charts. I think this single is just as worthy as the last.”

“Bloody  _ more  _ than,” Louis injects. “Radio isn’t the main source of streaming anymore now, innit?”

“The radio is still relevant in its means of not only awards, but numbers.”

“I know about the numbers Simon, thanks.” Louis rolls his eyes. “You know Harry’s album is too good, and I think you don’t wanna admit it. Do you even comprehend how great Harry’s sales are?”

“Lou,” Harry warns for insulting Simon’s intelligence.

“No, babe,” Louis shakes him off and stands up. “I won’t have you lot underestimating him or his capability. Harry’s brand  _ is  _ deep. It  _ is  _ successful and it  _ is  _ gonna skyrocket like it always had.”

They leave the room with a prideful Louis and a nervous wreck of a Harry.

 

“I just don’t understand why you’re so upset.” Louis shakes his head, carrying their plates to the sink. Harry was making a quick fajita dinner when he noticed something was off. Harry had been quiet ever since leaving the label, but not saying  _ anything  _ throughout dinner? Louis knew he was in for it.

“Oh, you don’t, do you?” Harry puts his hands on his hips, giving an incredulous look. If it weren’t for his stare, he would be everything less than intimidating with just his fuzzy socks, shorts, and jumper.

Louis rinses off their plates, still shaking his head to himself. “We got what we wanted. They agreed. Your album how you want it.”

“I’m not upset with them, Louis. I’m upset with you.”

He drops the dishes to turn off the sink, turns around and crosses his arms. He gets Harry’s mind. It is his  _ pleasure  _ to comprehend it, get to have pieces of it, but that’s the kicker . . . Louis has  _ pieces  _ of Harry. Harry is his own and sometimes Louis cannot just  _ know  _ what he wants to hear. “ _ Why _ , though? I thought I did pretty good persuading them into -”

“That’s just it!” Harry cuts him off, pointing a finger at him. “ _ You _ . You persuaded them, Louis!” He paces with his hands in his hair. Louis blinks. “I barely spoke! You kept talking over not only Simon, but  _ me. _ You talked over  _ me  _ in my own meeting about an album that is mine. And I know you didn’t realize you did it and I know you didn’t mean to hurt me or embarrass me, but it happened and you need to allow me to be angry about it.” Harry huffs then, exhaling a breath he did not know he was holding.

It takes Louis a few moments to collect, but he moves. He stand in front of Harry who has his head leant against the fridge, eyes closed. Louis takes his head and waits.

Harry looks at him through his lids.

“You’re right and I’m sorry.” He brushes the hair out of Harry’s face. “I shouldn’t have done it like that. You’re an adult and an incredible artist who knows how to handle his work and I shouldn’t have walked over you like that.”

Harry shakes his head, (finally) bringing a hand around the back of Louis’ neck. “Didn’t walk over me. You were just standing up for me, supporting me.”

Louis shakes his head. “But I really wasn’t. Fuck, I really let my hatred for that scumbag reflect on you and that was truly top tier shit of me.”

Harry keeps messing with Louis’ fringe, face still red from his outburst minutes ago and he looks so so pretty. His hair is a mess and knotted and Louis’ never wanted to make out for hours more than he wants to in this moment.

“Can’t stay upset with you for longer than 2 minutes. Too fucking cute.” He touches their noses.

Louis licks his lips. “I was literally just thinking about how I wanna make out with you for hours before knocking off to  _ Game of Thrones _ .”

Harry bites his lip and Louis finds a smile. “You won’t fall asleep. You like it too much.”

“You’re right.” He kisses Harry’s nose. “You’ll just fall asleep, instead.”

He rolls his eyes. “It can be boring, okay?”

“But you’ll still watch it with me.”

“But I’ll still watch it with you,” he agrees. “Only because making out is involved.”

“Sounds like a win-win on my end.” Harry makes out exactly how you’d expect him to. He is really a vulnerable, open book, and Louis loves him for it.

 

The telly has just been clicked on and he has barely sat down by the time Harry bashfully makes his way into his lap. He always begins slow without any intent, just doing it because he loves it and Louis’ never quite had someone like him before.

Harry falls asleep on him before anything gets too steamy (much to Louis’ dismay). Although, in reality, he knows he has got absolutely nothing to complain about. He’s sat on the most comfortable sectional with his boy passed out on his chest might be the cutest thing Louis has ever seen in his vast twenty-seven years of life. Harry’s hair is stuck to his forehead all wonky and his lips are separating so that his teeth are just visible. He struggles within himself to decide what is more interesting: watching the darling love of his life in a deep sleep on his chest or the season finale on the screen.

Louis feels him stir when a crash occurs on screen. He continues the massaging of his scalp and presses his lips to Harry’s creased forehead and waits.

“Hm.” Harry nuzzles his head into Louis’ tee-shirt, eyes still closed. He adjusts his leg so it doesn’t slide off Louis’ own.

“Good sleep?” He whispers as to not disturb the peace.

“The best.” Harry makes a noise low in his throat when Louis moves his hand to scratch behind his ear. “Love you.”

Louis smiles. “You were out pretty deep, huh?”

He hums. “The combination of boring telly and your petting does me in.”

“Hey,” Louis flicks his ear, “this show is my baby. Don’t be rude.”

“ _ I’m  _ your baby. I can be rude to anyone who tries to steal my position.”

Louis’ heart pulsates slower or faster, he isn’t sure. “Come up here, then and give me a kiss if you’re my baby.”

“Ugh,” Harry moves his hand beneath Louis’ shirt. “Can’t you come down here?”

Louis rolls his eyes and hoists Harry higher by his armpits, ironically, like how a baby would be moved. Harry’s only option is to then settle his thighs on either side of Louis’.

“So needy,” Harry tsks. His eyes are light from just waking up and his lips are oh so pretty Louis wants to  _ bite  _ them. “Might not even let you kiss me with how bratty you are. Thinking you can just manhandle me like that.”

Harry disobeys his own words when he scoots closer to him, tangles his fingers in Louis’ hair to steady himself.

Louis smirks at him knowingly. “I’m the bratty one, hm?” He settles his hands on Harry’s hips. “You’re right. I’m always the one getting petted and having to be  _ dragged  _ up the couch.”

Harry wraps himself around him. Louis can’t help but grin when he feels Harry’s nose tuck into where his neck meets his shoulder. He rubs his back gratefully when Harry begins to run his fingers through the sensitive hairs at his nape. “Didn’t have to drag me, but you love me enough to.”

Louis hums in agreement. “Love you enough to do a lot of things.”

“Even yell at the head of my label to defend my honor?”

He winces at that, but Harry presses an  _ It’s okay, I forgive you  _ kiss onto his neck. “Even that.” They are silent for a few minutes, Louis feeling like putty in Harry’s hands from the way he’s tickling at his scalp and breathing evenly in his ear. It is only a bit of a disappointment when his fingers stall. “Baby, don’t fall asleep again. Won’t sleep well tonight.”

Harry clicks his tongue and moves his head out of the warmth of Louis neck, fringe teasing over the edge of his eyes and cheeks pinked. “‘S hard when you’re touching me like this” and god, does Louis know it. They are  _ too  _ comfortable with each other, is the thing. One look, one touch and Louis will want to have Harry on the couch for hours on end, not moving unless they decide to incorporate a fuck or two.

Louis presses his thumb to Harry’s lip, pushes the corner up into a half grin. “It’s hard to stop when you look this this.”

Louis sees it happen. Sees the exact moment Harry’s eyes switch to a darker shade of green.  _ Feels  _ it when he brings just the tip of Louis’ thumb between his pursed lips, not yet letting his tongue touch.

Louis bites the inside of his cheek and raises a brow.

Harry nods and just -  _ continues  _ to suck down Louis’ digit. He swirls his tongue almost menacingly, takes it all the way down to the knuckle so that the rest of Louis’ fingers cup his jaw. He presses his four fingers harder into Harry’s neck, making him feel it.

Harry swallows a low moan in his throat because Louis feels it vibrate around his finger and through the palm pressed against his cheek. “Fuck,” he curses and brings his other hand to steady on Harry’s neck. He can feel Harry hard in his pants and does not know where he wants to look more - there or Harry’s face, eyes hooded, sucking on Louis with hands wrapped around his neck . . . it’s more than Louis believes he gets to have.

He urges his thumb out of Harry’s obscenely wet mouth, string of saliva following. He ignores it in favor of bringing Harry’s to his own. He licks and bites just to get Harry to the point of ruthless.

“Please.” Harry’s becoming eager in his lap, circling his hips on Louis’ cock and it is making Louis himself impatient. “Need it.”

Although Louis probably already knows, he still says, “Tell me.”

He whines high when Louis presses his palm over his clothed prick. “Choke on your cock.” He is looking Louis  _ right  _ in the eye and he can’t believe he gets him, is permitted to love him. “Want so much come.”

“ _ Shit _ .” Harry  _ loves _ sucking cock. Or, maybe it is just Louis he loves, but either way Louis is the  _ luckiest  _ man because he’s never had someone so eager, so willing to please and genuinely  _ wanting  _ to. “Do it. Know how much you love it.”

Harry is quick to drop between Louis’ knees, wastes know time pressing his face to Louis’ clothed pants. He goes straight for the balls, sucking through the thin fabric and it takes everything in Louis to not start crying then and there. “Wanna get you so wet.” He follows through by suckling at the tip, causing precome to arise, darkening his pants.

“God, he made you perfect for me.” Louis holds Harry’s hair away from his eyes to look at his glowing ones when he finally motions for Louis to lift his hips, cock springing free against his abdomen.

He licks a thick stride up the shaft. “Mouth made for you” and he says it more as a statement of fact than a question.

“Yeah, it was, baby. _You_ were made for me. Everything.” He shakes his head in bewilderment when Harry finally takes him down all the way, going straight for the deepthroat.

It doesn’t take long for that familiar tug to fill at the pit of his stomach, and Harry knows it, too. “C’mon,” he jerks, “want it everywhere, Lou.” Harry took his shirt off earlier, leaving his chest open and waiting.

“Want me everywhere, yeah? Down your throat, on your pretty lips, puffy nipples . . . .” Harry whines, sucking his cheeks tighter together “Want it on your lips, lovely, pull off.” Harry obliges and Louis  _ paints _ him, orgasm washing over him. “Oh, baby. C’mere.” All over his swollen lips and red cheeks, he flicks his tongue out to taste a little from the corner of his lip. He has a floating smile on his face, cheeky grin despite how angry his cock looks trapped in his pants.

Louis kisses him, even tastes himself remaining on Harry’s lips. He wipes the rest from Harry’s cheeks and lets Harry suck his fingers clean when he rubs up against Louis’ tummy.

“‘M so hard. That was so hot, fuck.”

“Yeah?” Louis kisses his temple. He uses one hand to steady the bottom of Harry’s back and the other to pull back his boxers. He is wet enough to spread down a bit, hissing at the feeling.

“Mm.” Harry rests his head on Louis’ shoulder, breath becoming heavier in his ear. Louis makes his fist tighter, watching in awe as Harry fucks up into it. “Love your come.”

Louis shushes him, kisses his ear and begins to meet his thrusts, taking some edge off. “I know, baby. My cockslut, huh?”

Harry whines, going back and forth between grinding on Louis’ thighs and fucking into his hand. “Always want it in me.”

Louis brings his teeth to his ear, knows he is getting close. “Love putting my come in you. Filling you up all nice and wet, just how you like it. Makes me so hard, Harry. Makes me feel so lucky.”

“ _ Fuck!  _ Don’t stop, don’t stop you’re gonna make me some so hard I -”

Harry becomes more erratic and it’s Louis’ favorite part, watching his boy come apart. “That’s it, darling. Gonna come so beautiful for me, it’s gonna feel so good. Come on, want all of it. Get it everywhere” and he just -  _ comes _ . Comes so hard that he is shaking and still riding Louis’ thigh through it.

Louis just holds him tighter and pets his hair, waiting for him to catch his breath.

“Jesus,” Harry shakes his head when he finally rolls off, spreading besides Louis. “How do you do that?”

Louis laughs. “Think we’ve had lots of practice by now, babe.”

“Damn.” Harry’s breath is finally coming back to him, blissed out. Louis pulls him in by an arm around his neck, turns his head to kiss. Harry hums into his mouth. “Tastes good.”

Louis eyes crinkle at the corners. “Tastes like come.”

“Exactly,” Harry winks, licks a cheeky stride on Louis’ top lip.

“Come off it, cheek.” He pinches his nipple before forcing himself to stand up, offering his hand. “Gotta get ready. Lads night.”

“Mm. Love me some lads.”

Louis squints his eyes at him and Harry just puckers his lips, watching him from his position on the couch. When Louis doesn’t lean down to kiss him, Harry wraps his legs around his ankles, capturing him.

“You think you’re gonna get something after that comment?”

Harry ignores him in favor of sitting up straighter to kiss at Louis’ abdomen. “So fit. Wanna go again.”

Louis smirks and formulates a plan in his head.

He grips Harry’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. “Wanna get all dirty again, huh?” Harry nods eagerly, opens his mouth like he is  _ ready  _ to be stuffed full. “Want it in your ass this time, don’t you?”

Harry moans, tries to move his head down to get to Louis’ dick, but Louis keeps him steady. “Please. Let me get you hard again. Want you to feel so good.”

Louis holds back his sharp inhale because Harry’s words alone could make him hard again, but he can’t have it, not yet.

“Stand up,” Louis orders and Harry complies. Arms lose at his sides, he stand before Louis, waiting for instruction and  _ god _ , it is so hard not to give it to him, but Louis does have  _ some  _ willpower stored up. He takes Harry gently between his hands and kisses him deep and long before “Go shower,” with a slap to his bum. “Later, if you’re good.”

Harry frowns but Louis knows he’s going to be  _ better  _ than good now.

 

Harry is being absolutely  _ ruthless  _ at the bar, this he knows. Of course it’s on purpose to keep Louis’ eyes on him, which at the back of his head, he knows is kind of silly because Louis’ eyes are already always on him anyway . . . semantics.

He is dressed in his favorite black, high waisted pants that do wonders for his ass, and a simple white tee that shows of his shoulders quite well. He feels sexy and Louis looking at him the way he is right now is only fueling his ego.

He’s currently sipping at some strawberry-vodka mix of a drink, talking to Mitch, a musician friend from college. Mitch is attractive, Harry knows, and so does Louis. He feels Louis’ eyes on him when he pops his hip out, leans against the bar.

“Um,” Mitch clears his throat, “are you ignoring Louis on purpose, or?” He waves his hand in Louis’ general direction. He is pretty sure Louis’ sat at a booth with Niall.

Harry smiles enough that his dimples pop, knowing it’ll make Louis squirm a bit. “He’s fine.”

Mitch gives him a strange look before being pulled away by one of his friends. With a curt wave, he’s off and Harry is alone with his drink.

Aware of Louis gaze still filtering back to him, he sucks the straw into his mouth (innocently, of course!) before leaving it empty at the bar and making his way to the booth.

He plops down besides Louis, and he wastes no time pulling a thigh over his own, leaving his hand in the crevice of the inside of Harry’s thigh.

Harry just grins at him and begins talking to Niall. Yes, he knows he is being a brat, but he  _ also  _ knows that it turns Louis on like no other. Harry wants  _ fucked  _ and he knows just how to get it.

“Growing out your hair again, Haz?” Niall asks casually.

“Yeah, yeah.” He tugs a bit at the strands and Louis presses his fingers into his inner thigh. Harry inhales, “Kinda missed it.”

“Lookin’ sick, mate. Know Lou missed it,” Niall winks at Louis, “he wouldn’t stop whining when you got it cut.”

“Oh, I know,” Harry finally turns his head to look him in the eye, and  _ yeah.  _ Harry would say operation Heavenly-Sex is going pretty well. Louis’ eyes are darker than normal, and not just because of the club lighting. “But, he knows it was for a good cause right, babe?” Harry decides on a limb to rest his hand over Louis’ crotch. No pressure, just a light touch.

Louis clears his throat, putting his attention back to Niall. “Yeah. Great cause.”

James taps Niall’s shoulder them, bringing him into conversation. And with just the two of them, Harry knows he’s in for it now.

“You trying to get fucked in a club bathroom, hm?”

Harry  _ almost  _ shivers, but composes himself like the strong-willed man he is. “Don’t know what you mean.” He brings his other arm around Louis’ neck, though.

Louis hums, watches Harry’s mouth. “You mean you always deepthroat a straw when you talk to Mitch?”

Harry shrugs, takes his hand away from Louis’ lap to reach over and collect Louis’ whiskey glass. He throws the rest of it back and only winces a little bit. “It was a good drink. Strawberry.”

Louis scoffs. “I know, I bought it for you.” He takes the glass out of Harry’s hand, setting it back on the table.

“Our joint bank account says thank you,” Harry winks, quickly presses his lips to Louis’ cheek.

Louis cracks a grin at that, his I’m-a-horny-jealous-manly-man persona falling. “You know it. We’re each other's sugardaddys.”

Harry tugs at the hairs at the nape of his neck. “In that case, thank you, daddy.”

Louis does three things then: freezes, coughs into his fist, and announces, “Gotta go, lads! Early start tomorrow. ‘S been great.”

Harry has to hold back his laugh until after they have said their goodbyes and there walking to find the car. Louis hasn’t had enough to not be able to drive, thankfully.

Harry is cracking up by the time they get in the car, and Louis’ sitting in the driver’s seat, rubbing at his temples.

“You’re a brat.”

“Hey,” Harry calms down to speak, “kiss.” Louis sighs and seems to relax once they kissed. He kisses him slow and easy. Louis cannot look away from his lips. “Let’s go home and fuck good, alright?”

“Oh, jesus.” Louis is quick to start the car and Harry is even quicker to start his giggles.

 

“Come  _ on _ , Lou.” Harry’s been thrown on the bed, ready to be fucked hard and deep, and there Louis is, taking his time running his hands over Harry’s  _ still  _ pant-cladded legs.

“These pants are so fucking hot.” He squeezes his thighs. “Turn around for me.”

Harry rolls his eyes, but complies. “Wore them for you to take  _ off _ , you know. Not leave on.”

“Oh, they’ll be taken off, baby. No need to worry about that.” He settles his hands on Harry’s ass. “God, H. Make me feel so lucky.”

Harry wiggles back into Louis’ palms. “Should be.”

“Mm. What do you want?”

“Hm, let me think . . . maybe for my dick to not be trapped in these pants for a second longer.”

He feels Louis bite his asscheek  _ through  _ the damn pants, for christ’s sake. He hates to admit that it makes him bite his own knuckle.

“Bossy, today.” Louis flips him over then, helps him wiggle out of his trousers and underwear.

“Horny, is the word, I think.”

“I’ll show you horny . . . .”

Let’s just say Harry got exactly what he wanted that night, and the many nights after.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: hltwink


End file.
